That's no Lizard
by bluelightning42
Summary: The iron trio have an unexpected guest.


Call was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Havoc began to bark. "Havoc!" He called. Aaron came out of his room half dressed, hair fluffed up. "What's going on?" Tamara shrugged, she was already dressed with her hair neatly braided and had been reading on the couch. Call went into his room where Havoc was crouched partly under the bed, tail wagging furiously. "What's the matter boy? Is there something under there?" Something scurried from out under the bed and over Call's bare foot making him yelp. Havoc began barking wildly and gave chase, knocking Call over in the process. "Havoc!"

"Call?" Aaron looked in. "What's wrong?" "There was something under my bed!" The thing darted underneath one of the desks in the middle of the room. "It's under the desk now!" "It's probably one of those insects from the lower caves, or a spider," Tamara guessed. Havoc barked at it and Call grabbed him around the middle. "No Havoc! It might bite you!" "Is there really something under the desks then?" Aaron asked looking pale. Tamara circled the desks then crouched to look under. "Yep." She confirmed, "It looks like a spider, and a big one too." "S-spider?!" Call shuddered. Elementals and dark creepy caves he could handle, spiders were another thing. "Aaron, give me one of your textbooks so I can squish it." "No! I don't want spider guts all over my book!" "No don't kill it!" Aaron and Call said simultaneously, Tamara rolled her eyes and grabbed one from her own bag. "You sure it's not a lizard?" Call asked, cautiously creeping into the room. "Pretty sure," she perched on the desks, looking around for it. "Cave lizards aren't round, and they don't move that fast." She flipped upside down on the desks to get a better look, her braids sweeping the floor. "It's all hairy too, and it's got really long legs, and..." "Okay! Okay! Stop!" "Tamara shut up!" The two of them yelled. She smirked at the boys' expressions.

Havoc observed all this from Call's arms, tail thumping excitedly. The spider suddenly shot out and towards the kitchenette. While Call and Aaron shrieked Tamara leapt from the desks, book raised above her head like an avenging spider-catching magician. Havoc wiggled away from Call and began barking loudly at the new unexpected guest. "Havoc! No!" The chaos puppy bounded away then slid across the smooth floor, nails clicking on stone. The cave spider went into in a corner between the cabinets. Havoc stuck his nose in and barked while Tamara tried to shove him aside. "Don't eat it! Spiders aren't dog food!" Havoc whined in protest and Tamara tried to smack the spider. It had wedged itself in the corner, making itself smaller and more difficult to reach. "I can't get to it; we'll just have to wait until it comes out, and then squash it." "We're just going to leave it?" Aaron asked nervously. "I guess I could try and find a broom to brush it out, you two should finish getting dressed or we'll miss breakfast."

Tamara went out and found a broom somewhere and was now pacing around the room with it, on guard for any signs of spider shenanigans. Call went back to brushing his teeth, and Aaron exchanged his faded t-shirt for a uniform. He kept turning his clothes inside out and toeing a pile of Tamara's things on the floor, suspicious more spiders might crawl out. Call was still in the bathroom occasionally looking up at the ceiling or peering into the bathtub in case they had more "guests". He kept rubbing his arms trying not to feel like dozens of little spiders were running up and down his arms and legs, or crawling up his back.

Meanwhile the spider sat in the corner eyeing the hyper, chaos ridden, wolf pup. Havoc had taken an interest to this new creature that made his humans act so silly. He poked his nose at it causing the spider to panic and escape. Havoc followed it cross the floor sniffing excitedly. Aaron came out of his room and yelped, backing into Call. "Aw, look! She wants to be friends!" Tamara grinned. "She?" "What?" The two of them were slowly backing away.

"Yeah, she. The big spiders are female, the smaller ones are male," Tamara explained. "Who cares what the spider's gender is?!" Call exclaimed. "Just get it out of here!" Aaron had climbed onto the couch and Call yelped as it crawled towards him, joining Aaron in his effort to scale the furniture. The spider seemed to enjoy their discomfort since it quickly scampered onto the couch. "What's the matter mighty Makar? Can't you even take care of a little spider?" Tamara mocked as she whacked at it with her broom making it fall back down. Aaron was too busy clinging to Call to answer.

Call was practically holding Aaron and wobbled unsteadily from his weight on the squishy cushions while trying to avoid the fingers Aaron was indiscriminately shoving into his face.  
The door unexpectedly opened making them all jump. Master Rufus walked in and observed Tamara holding her broom in mid-strike and Call and Aaron perched on the couch embracing each other. "I'm assuming you three have a good reason for being late to breakfast?" "S-spider!" Aaron squeaked. Havoc barked and put his paws on the edge of the couch trying to get Call's attention. "It was this big!" Call said holding out his hands and making a big circle. "And definitely not a lizard!" Aaron added. "It is rather large," Tamara agreed helpfully. "Where is it?" The three looked around, "Umm..."

Havoc trotted over to the fireplace and barked. The cave spider had blended in with the ash from last night's fire. Master Rufus strode over and removed something from his sleeve. He bent down and a crystalline bubble formed over the spider. "You aren't gonna kill it are you?" Call asked. "No," he reassured. "I'll take it outside while you three go down to breakfast and get ready for today's lesson."

Jasper and Celia were just finishing their meal when the three of them sat down with their food. "Hey! What kept you?" Celia asked. "You three oversleep or something?" "No," Tamara sat down next to her, "there was a big spider in our room." "Ew, did Call chase it out for you?" she grinned, " Actually those two were squealing like babies the whole time, Master Rufus eventually came in and took it outside." The two boys suddenly found their breakfast very interesting. Jasper was laughing so hard porridge fell out of his mouth. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
